Ambuscade/Battlefield Archive/Bozzetto Bruiser
Bozzetto Bruiser Face off against the [[Bozzetto Bruiser]] and his allies Regardless of difficulty, the Bruiser is always present at the start of the battle. When engaged, he will summon helpers of two types: *[[Bozzetto Justiciar]] (PLD) *[[Bozzetto Sharpshooter]] (RNG) Very Easy, Easy and Normal: Upon engaging the Bruiser, he will summon two allies *[[Bozetto Justiciar]] (PLD) x1 *[[Bozetto Sharpshooter]] (RNG) x1 Difficult: Upon engaging the Bruiser, he will summon four allies *[[Bozetto Justiciar]] (PLD) x2 *[[Bozetto Sharpshooter]] (RNG) x2 Very Difficult: A dahak ally [[Zahhak]] is present at the start of the fight. Upon engaging the Bruiser, he will summon four allies *[[Bozetto Justiciar]] (PLD) x2 *[[Bozetto Sharpshooter]] (RNG) x2 Approximately 15 seconds after engaging, all Trolls will receive an aura that grants them a potent damage taken reduction bonus, as well as unlocking the use of [[Pleiades Ray]] and [[Supersonic]] by the Bruiser. This aura can be removed by performing physical weaponskills to the Sharpshooters and magical weaponskills to the Justiciar. Once the aura is removed from all the adds, it is removed from the Bruiser. The aura will reappear 15 seconds after it has been removed.[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/52958/ambuscade-volume-1-november-2018/#3389551 FFXIAH Forums] If adds are killed before the Bruiser is defeated, the aura cannot be dispelled from the Bruiser.[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/52958/ambuscade-volume-1-november-2018/2/#3389622 FFXIAH Forums]. The small adds have no way of gaining the aura if the Bruiser is dead. The common strategy employs the following kill order: Zahak > Bruiser > Everything Else. With the enemies grouped up in front of the tank, Area of Effect Weapon Skills are effective at removing the aura without melee needing to switch targets. '''AoE Elemental Weapon Skills:''' ''Dagger:'' *[[Cyclone]] *[[Aeolian Edge]] ''Staff:'' *[[Earth Crusher]] *[[Cataclysm]] '''AoE Physical Weapon Skills:''' ''Hand-to-Hand'' *[[Spinning Attack]] ''Sword'' *[[Circle Blade]] ''Great Axe:'' *[[Fell Cleave]] ''Great Sword'' *[[Shockwave]] ''Polearm'' *[[Sonic Thrust]] ''Scythe'' *[[Spinning Scythe]] '''TP Moves:''' All Foes: *[[Overthrow]] - Front AOE Damage + Knockback. *[[Haymaker]] - Physical damage and amnesia. *[[Diamondhide]] - Stoneskin effect to all allies in range. Sharpshooter: *[[Quicklime]] - Damage + Amnesia. Justiciar: *[[Enervation]] - AOE Defense Down and Magic Defense Down to foes in range. *[[Quake Stomp]] - [[Boost]]. *[[Potent Lunge]] - Single target Physical damage. Bruiser: *[[Sledgehammer]] - Front AOE Damage + Petrification *[[Incessant Fists]] - 5-hits of physical damage to current target. *[[Head Snatch]] - Reduces target's HP to 10% of remaining HP. Ignores shadows, defense and Stoneskin. Does not remove Stoneskin. *[[Head Seize]] (VD Only) - Reduces target's HP to 1% of remaining HP. Ignores shadows, defense and Stoneskin. Does not remove Stoneskin. Resets Enmity on current target. *[[Draw In]] - In retaliation to spells being cast on it from range. Bruiser (Only when aura is up): *[[Supersonic]] - Magic Shield to all allies in range. Absorbs all magic damage for the duration *[[Pleiades Ray]] - AOE Damage, Petrification, Paralysis, Silence, Plague, Poison and Slow. Zahhak: *[[Voidsong]] - Dispels all buffs from foes in range. Locked out with Silence *[[Nullsong]] - Dispels all buffs from foes in range, dealing damage proportional to the number of buffs dispelled. Locked out with Silence. *[[Petro Eyes]] - Gaze attack that inflicts Petrification. *[[Body Slam]] - AOE Physical damage to foes in range. Each Troll has access to their respective SP abilities for their jobs ([[Hundred Fists]], [[Invincible]] and [[Eagle Eye Shot]]) '''Spells cast:''' Justiciar: *[[Protect IV]] *[[Shell IV]] *[[Flash]] *[[Banish II]] Where to get your Primer: Superior Private Assault: [[Troll Fugitives]]. Alternatively, take the Survival Guide warp to [[Wajaom Woodlands]] and zone into [[Halvung]]. The trolls are in References